eiyuu_kyoushitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Blade
|name = Blade |kanji = ブレイド |romaji = Bureido |alias = Hero (英雄 Eiyū) Hero Blade (英雄ブレイド Eiyū Bureido) |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = 170 cm |weight = N/A |eyes = Grey |hair = White & Black |academy = Rosewood Academy |grade = Top-Grade |occupation = Student |status = Alive |manga debut = Chapter 1}} Is the main protagonist of the Light Novel and manga Eiyū Kyōshitsu, and a transfer student at Rosewood Academy. Appearance Blade is an average sized teenager with a slim figure. His most prominent feature would be his hair, which is black on the left half and white on the other giving him a unique look. Though originally it wasn't multi-colored, this change happened after Blade lost his powers. Blade's torso has several scars on it. It's also said that his lower body has many injuries and scars, most likely from previous battles. He's usually seen wearing the school's uniform which consists of a white school shirt with a black leather coat covering the shoulders and a burgundy casual tie, black trousers and a pair of black boots. He also carries a sword around his back. Personality Blade is a simple-minded and carefree young man, seeming to be ignorant to the most basic of things such as not standing in front of the ladies restroom, and enjoys little and quite trivial things, nonchalance being his very domain. He poses a mysterious demeanor and refuses to reveal intimate information about himself, regardless of the inquirer, something that annoys Arnest greatly. Despite that, he is very caring and dedicated to those he names his friends. Blade's goal is to make one hundred friends during his time at Rosewood Academy and he has made six friends so far, Arnest being one of them, despite the latter initially denying it. He also gets extremely irritated by the King's constant accusations of him having "a thing" for Arnest. However, when the times call for it, he can become very serious and quite reliable in combat as seen when he encountered the demons, completely unfazed and composed. He's also showed a rather savage side of himself, offering to kill Arnest if she goes berserk during the ritual. Relationships Arnest Flaming Blade first met Arnest in front of the ladies restroom on his first day at the Top-Grade classes, surprising her. Arnest grew a rather repulsive attitude towards Blade and was suspicious of him as he was the very first transfer student the academy accepts, and the king himself was involved in his transfer. However, as time went, Arnest slowly opened up to Blade, but Blade's attitude towards her never changed, which still annoys the former. Despite that, Blade is willing to protect Arnest regardless of the situation as seen when he decided to calm her down instead of killing her as they agreed. Despite Arnest showing signs of affection for the former hero, he doesn't seem to care about her feelings, or better said, ignorant to them. Leonard Blade met Leonard on his second day at the Top-Grades, who came and introduced himself to the boy. They are usually seen together which could indicate to their friendship, that and the fact that Leonard seems very tolerant to Blade's simpleness add to the previous claim. Leonard is also always pleased to share whatever information he knows with Blade, and when he was defeated by him, called him out in a friendly manner. King Blade and King seem to have a strong bond, as it has been hinted numerous times that they know each other for a long time. Blade respects King greatly however, King's flamboyant personality ticks him off at times, which are the only times Blade shows any signs of anger at all. He also doesn't hesitate in attacking the latter though in a friendly manner, and usually calls him "Beardy" which further proves their friendship. King on the other hand usually teases Blade with silly manners, like calling him "Hero Blade" or making jokes about his relationship with Arnest. King was also the person who got Blade into the academy. History Sometime in the past, Blade lost his powers and his hair altered colors. He met King sometime before joining the academy and seems to be very familiar with the latter. Plot Transfer Student arc Arriving at Rosewood Academy, Blade raises his fists to the air and yells loudly "I'm a commoner" outside the school building, announcing his arrival. Struggling with her own issues, Arnest is in the ladies' restroom washing her face when her sword's demon, Asmodeus approaches her only to be rejected easily. As she walks out of the restroom, she is greeted by Blade's face yelling "I'm Blade", startling her at first but is quickly disregarded while Blade continues to repeat his phrase. Annoyed by his actions, Arnest decides to punch Blade but he easily evades it, much to her shock. He continues to make a few moves around himself when they are interrupted by the King who explains to Arnest about Blade and asks her to take care of him during his time at the school, despite her protest. Blade offers a handshake that is turned down by Arnest who scolds him for his misjudged behavior, telling him that he isn't the right material for the academy and accusing him of being goal-less. Blade then replies that his goal is to make lots of friends, a hundred of them. Blade's actions begin to infuriate Arnest more and more by the second when she notices him sleeping in class. He is then approached by Leonard who introduces himself and Blade tells that he's number six, explaining that Leonard is his sixth friend since arriving to the academy, the others being Claire, Jessica, Kraid, Kassim and Arnest who gives them a deadly glare and says that their training class is next, conspiring to reveal Blade's "true colors" believing he's a faker. She cancels the class and asks Blade to take the field where she challenges him to cut a magical armor made of Mithril and Obsidian alloy which is two to three times tougher than normal iron armors. If he doesn't pass her test he will have to leave the school immediately. Blade calmly accepts the challenge as Arnest throws him a sword. He says that he isn't very good at measuring his own power before swinging his sword forward, creating a single slash that easily destroys the magical armor, the earth and the academy's magical barrier. Looking with disbelief, Arnest, enraged as ever, goes back to her dorm and takes a shower to calm herself down, thinking back to what happened that day when Blade suddenly pops up at her window. Quickly covering herself up, she takes her sword and attempts to hit him only to fail with Blade grabbing the sword with his bare hands. Blade mentions that her sword is cursed, saying that he can recognize a cursed item just by looking at it since he's seen many similar to it in the past. Arnest denies that fact and threatens him out when Asmodeus manifests himself before her, saying that this kid is interesting but dangerous and they must slay him. Arnest rejects the sword's will saying that she won't allow it to have its way. Asmodeus Arc The following day, Blade is seen in front of the academy, correcting a student's swordplay which Arnest takes as flirting. While Arnest is at her table in the school cafeteria, Blade places a dozen of plates on the table and takes a seat much to Arnest's confusion. She comments sarcastically that he's really enjoying his school life then tells him that the other students do not sit with her. However, Blade is not paying attention, inviting Claire and Jessica to sit with them who walk past him in fear of Arnest. Blade questions with a sympathetic face if Arnest is being bullied which the latter quickly denies. Arnest tells him that he's talking to her awfully casually after what he did, exclaiming that he peeped on her in the bath, dragging all the students' attention to them as Arnest calms down. While Blade is eating his food, he hears Arnest admitting that he is stronger than her and apologizes for suspecting him before. yelling at Blade]] Blade asks if she really did that, which she confirms. Joyfully, he tells her to not worry about it since it is something he completely forgot about, it means that he doesn't really care. That, and the fact that they're friends now which shocks Arnest, he tells her that if they weren't friends they wouldn't be sitting and eating together. Arnest leaves the table and Blade shouts that if she doesn't want the rest of her food he will eat it, deducing that she doesn't and prepares to eat; however, Arnest stops his hand and says that she changed her mind. Blade watches as Arnest leaves the cafeteria. Following those events, The King prepares a tournament for all the students to compete against each other. Blade protests and complains about it but is disregarded, cursing the old man who tells the students that the winner of this tournament gets to fight "the hero". A flustered Arnest then tells Blade to do his best as will she, to which Blade agrees. Blade is next seen defeating Leonard in a single punch, apologizing to the latter who says that for a person who defeated everyone in a single punch, he really has no sense of remorse. |left]] Leonard then tells Blade that his next match is bound to be a tough one since he will have to fight the winner between Sophitia and Arnest, giving the upper hand to Arnest because of her cursed sword. After defeating Sophitia, Arnest prepares to fight Blade who tells her that she might want to forfeit since she is heavily fatigued while he's still in top shape, Arnest refuses and while she speaks, she is consumed by Asmodeus amidst Blade's awe. Later that day and after waking up in the academy's clinic, Arnest finds Blade being hit on by The Doctor. Blade ignorantly welcomes her and tells her that she passed out and asks her what happened back then but receives a punch as a response. Blade follows Arnest outside the clinic, telling her that she should rest more. Arnest asks if she said anything while she was unconscious which Blade responds to that she didn't say much but she was a little tough to carry, explaining further that it was because she wouldn't let go of her sword. Blade asks why there was a haze coming out of the sword and its relation to her passing out. He tells her that the sword is affecting her and that she should tell him about it but Arnest refuses, asking him to not tell anyone about what happened; however, Blade is not satisfied with that answer. Blade notices King behind the corner who've been eavesdropping on their conversation. The King then teases Blade for getting rejected by Arnest which Blade denies, attacking the King afterwards and strangling him. King questions if that's the type of girl "Blade-chan" goes for. Blade asks if he knows anything about Arnest but King (much to his fancy) teases the boy even further. King then says that he isn't willing to give away information about his students so easily, giving Blade the key to the Royal Library of Banned Literature, saying that he will find everything he needs to know there. ]] Blade goes to the library which is located under the Royal Palace, encountering the Library Guards who say that they won't let him pass and call him "Hero Blade". Blade, showing his immense speed, travels around the guards and says that he's "former Hero Blade", cursing the King for fooling him. After defeating the Library Guards, Blade finds a table with a computer installed on it, looking up information he required. He then goes to class and tells Arnest that he needs to talk to her which the latter agrees and tells him to follow her to her room despite the professor's futile protest. In Arnest's room, she offers him coffee and takes a seat, telling him that she's grateful for him keeping silence about the incidence with the sword and that she's willing to return the favor as long as it's something she's capable of doing. Blade then stops her and tells her that he's not following her. Arnest asks if he's here to coerce her because she is the next head of the House of Flaming which Blade denies. He tells Arnest that he knows of the fact that the next head of the Flamings becomes the owner of the sword, asking her to tell him the full story. He mentions that he knows the sword very well and probably, its whole story, saying that it's intelligent and possesses a will of its own. He says that Arnest has not yet fully mastered the sword and thus its curse still remains. Arnest agrees and tells him her story with the sword Asmodeus. She tells him about the sword's curse and Blade comments that she will never become like that. He then tells her that he knows a way to liberate her from the sword's curse as well as the rituals required to do so. at the library|left]] Arnest tells him of her fear of repeating the massacre she made several years ago, but Blade nonchalantly says that if that happens, he'll just kill her, asking if she has any problem with his plan. Arnest says that she doesn't. Blade takes Arnest to the Royal Library of Banned Literature and draws a magic circle on the ground then commanding Arnest to begin. As Arnest is being consumed by the sword, Blade reassures her by saying that he believes in her which the former returns. After getting possessed by Asmodeus, Arnest loses her consciousness, goes berserk and attacks Blade by leaping at him with immense speed. Blade manages to hold her off until she regains her consciousness in his embrace. Arnest asks him why she's in such position and why he didn't kill her as promised, but Blade responds that this way works fine as well. Arnest, now relieved, asks him again who he really is and Blade insists on replying that he's just a commoner. He then playfully welcomes her back. When Arnest arrived at the academy the next morning, Blade was at the gate awaiting her. The following day, Blade is seen with Leonard, perplexed by the latter's comment on something being strange, which he points out to be Arnest's peculiar change of personality, pointing to her new hairdo. Blade finally realizes and nonchalantly commented that he's seen it many times like that such as in the bathroom, finding a sudden knife thrown his way by an annoyed Arnest. Leonard asks Arnest if she changed her hairstyle for Blade, causing her to furiously blush, which Blade comments on that her face is all red. A flustered Arnest asks the duo if it fits her, but Blade bluntly says that he cannot tell, continuing that he never really cared about hairdos, and that women's hair only makes him think that it's too hot. An annoyed Arnest begins throwing knives at Blade while he amusingly escapes her range. Power and Abilities Overview Blade is very powerful, even though only a glimpse of his power has been revealed so far in the manga, his power is described in the data graphics. Immense Strength: '''Blade is frightfully powerful, although not having the appearance to support it. Using only one arm, he's capable of taking down a dragon. It was also stated that he is so ridiculously powerful, the type of sword he uses does not matter. '''Immense Speed: He is also very quick as seen in his initial encounter with Arnest and also against the Library Guards, which is further proved in the data graphic. He was also capable of keeping up with the possessed Arnest with ease, despite the latter having a power boost from the demon's aura. '''Inhuman Eyesight: '''Blade also possesses sharp eyesight, capable of seeing anything exceptionally clear. He can even see clearly up to 10 kilometers ahead. He was also capable of tracking Arnest while she was possessed with ease. Swordsmanship He seems to have some mastery with swords as he's seen carrying one on his back all the time, and actually using one before (albeit being unable to measure down his strength), being capable of taking down a magical armor with a sword he has never used before quite easily. It is stated that regardless of the sword he uses, Blade remains powerful. Equipment and Weapons Though in most covers, Blade is seen carrying a sword around his back, Blade has only wielded one during training which he got from Arnest. It could be assumed that he currently does not have a go-to weapon yet. Trivia * Blade's features and overall personality, are closer to that of a Shōnen protagonist than a Seinen protagonist. * Araki has shown his original character designs for Blade, Arnest, Sophitia and Kufurin early before starting the light novel, Blade's design, age and height were also mentioned there along with the rest of the three heroines. * Blade has been noted or referred to several times as the "Hero" or "Former hero" as he prefers it, which could indicate to a more mysterious side of the boy. Quotes *(To Arnest) "I'M BLADE!!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Top Grade Category:Rosewood Academy Students Category:Swordsmen